The Last Survior
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: A girl with special powers is the only member of her clan left. Her past is a mystery. She is targeted by the one who eliminated her clan. It is not who she expects it to be. Complete. There is a sequel.
1. The Survivor

This is my first Bleach fan fic.

So any type of comments are allowed so that I may be able to please you.

Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

**The Last Survivor**

**The Survivor**

_I survived the massacre. I am not lucky, I am lonely._

_But soon, I hope to meet someone, who will be like family._

Soul Society

"Captain Komamura, there are Giant Hollows appearing in one location." Iba said.

"Why am I informed?" Komamura asked.

"You are ordered to go, because everyone is busy." Iba said.

"Okay, open the portal." Komamura.

**Real World**

A girl was running away from what seemed like a hundred monsters.

"Why are they after me?" The girl said.

The girl did have a weapon, but it was useless, because it was just the handle of a sword.

"Grrr, why doesn't this have a blade?" The girl yelled in frustration.

The hollows were gaining, one actually on top of her, going to body slam, but the girl rolled out of the way.

She got up and started running again, but was getting exhausted.

She then tripped over a rock, but got up as quick as she fell.

Then her luck ran out, she ran into a dead end alley. Hence the **dead**.

The girl was cornered, she brought up her weapon in defense.

The hollows roared with laughter.

One hollow charged, he almost reached her until she yelled, "Howl, Fang!"

A large blade appeared and it pierced the hollow, dissipating it.

The hollows and even the girl were surprised.

"What happened?" The girl asked.

While the girl asked herself this, the hollows were talking as well.

"Is she a shinigami?"

"If so, the better to eat her."

"Yes, lets."

The hollows closed in on her, and the girl afraid called out some other words.

"Fang Strike!"

The blade pulsed, then it fired a shot and killed at least fifty hollows.

But this wasn't enough to stop the remaining hollows, they charged and hit her. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

The hollows closed in, but never hit, because they were killed by an attack.

The girl tried to stand up, but couldn't.

She looked, and saw her savior.

A animal like person.

He had the head of a wolf, but the fur of fox. (1)

Her savior walked up to her and stuck out his hand to her.

The girl hesitated, but took it.

She seemed to trust him.

As soon as she reached his arms, she fainted.

"Captain Komamura, did you get them all?" Iba asked.

"Yes." Komamura said.

"Hey, who's that?" Iba said.

"She could be a new shinigami." Komamura said.

* * *

1. I don't know what kind of animal Komamura is.

This is the first chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next Chapter: The Newcomer

You will find out more.


	2. The Newcomer

Well, I got some good reviews, so I am updating.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**The Newcomer**

The two shinigamis were talking about the girl.

They then decided to bring her to Soul Society.

Komamura picked the girl up bridal style.

He noticed that she was still clutching the handle of a blade, but one thing that stood out was that the hand that was clutching the handle had something on it.

Komamura moved the girl's sleeve and saw that the was a mark on her hand the shape of a dragon. The body was a shade of blue and it's spikes were red.

"Hm, I wonder what this could be." Komamura said as Iba opened a portal.

Iba and Komamura holding the girl walked through the portal.

As they went through, Komamura noticed that as they went through, the girl's clothes changed.

They went from modern day clothes to the black robes of a shinigami.

"How?" Komamura asked.

Finally, they arrived in Soul Society.

Komamura immediately went to Unohana to have the girls injuries treated.

After Komamura got to the forth division compounds, he headed for the captain's office.

When he got there, he was greeted by the vice captain, Kotetsu.

"Greetings Komamura, what brings you here?" Kotetsu said.

"I need Unohana to treat this girls wounds." Komamura said.

Unohana approached Komamura and said "Oh, I haven't seen her before, is she a new shinigami?"

"No, I recently rescued her during our mission to eliminate Giant Hollows. Apparently, they were after her." Komamura said.

"Oh, well lay her on the cot over there." Unohana said.

Komamura did as he was told to.

Unohana started treating the girl.

Komamura tried to read Unohana's face, but since she was always smiles, he couldn't tell if anything was wrong.

Finally, Unohana was done. She spoke to Komamura.

"She only has minor injuries, nothing serious. Though, I confused about why she's wearing shinigami robes. Also, if she is a shinigami, why is her zanpakuto missing its blade?" Unohana asked.

"I don't know, but when she wakes up, we should question her." Komamura said.

"Oh yes, there is one more thing I need to ask." Komamura said before leaving.

"You mean the birthmark on her right hand?" Unohana said.

"It's a birthmark?" Komamura asked.

"Yes, though it may not look like it, it is." Unohana said.

"Hm, this girl is something." Komamura said.

"Yes, yes she is." Unohana said.

So after Komamura left, Unohana and her vice went back to work.

After four hours, the girl woke up. She was confused, but not afraid for some reason.

"Ah, it seems you have awoken." Unohana said.

The girl nodded.

"Now, why don't you tell us your name." Unohana asked.

The girl spoke softly, but she could still be heard.

"Dragon Fang."

"Hm, that's interesting." Unohana said.

"Captain, should I inform Komamura of her awakening?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes, you may." Unohana said.

So after Kotetsu left, Unohana turned to Dragon.

"Now, would you tell me about yourself?" Unohana said.

The girl had the expression on her face that told she didn't want too, but spoke anyway.

"I am just an orphan. I know nothing of my powers." Dragon said.

Unohana started writing things down.

After about half an hour later, Kotetsu arrived with Komamura.

The girl seemed a little happier after seeing the face of her savior.

Komamura walked up to her and asked "How are you feeling?"

The girl answered with a simple "Fine."

"That is good to hear." Komamura said.

Unohana then asked "What shall we do now that she is awake?"

Komamura answered "I shall take her to Yamamoto, and explain the situation if she is able to walk."

Unohana then answered. "She is in fine condition, but I am not sure if she can walk just yet."

Both captains then turned to Dragon.

Komamura asked. "Can you walk?"

Dragon got up, and started walking, but stumbled a little, good thing Komamura caught her, much to Dragon's surprise.

"Hm, that is fine, but how about I help you?" Komamura said.

Dragon nodded.

So the two left the forth division compound.

Kotetsu asked "Did that girl just blush when he caught her?"

"I think she did." Unohana said.

* * *

Well, this is the end of the chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next chapter: Getting to Know You.

You find out a lot more about Dragon Fang.


	3. Getting to know You

Well, since it vacation week, I'm feeling generous.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Getting to Know You**

As the two headed to the first division compound, they talked a little.

"So, you're and orphan." Komamura said.

"Yes." Dragon said sadly.

"You don't have any family members?" Komamura asked.

"No, they were all killed in The Massacre." Dragon said softly. (1)

Then, Komamura just stopped talking, not to sadder the girl more.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination.

When they went into the captain's office, they were greeted by Sasakibe, the vice.

"Well hello Komamura, what brings you here?" Sasakibe asked.

"I have come to talk about this girl." Komamura said.

And as if on cue, Dragon stepped from behind Komamura.

"Hm, well right this way." Sasakibe said while leading them to his captain.

After, they arrived at the captains office, they saw the captain working on some papers.

Apparently, Yamamoto felt their presence, and stopped working.

"Sasakibe, you may leave." Yamamoto said.

Sasakibe obeyed, bowed, and left.

"Now, what do we have here?" Yamamoto said.

"Captain, I rescued this girl during my mission. Apparently, the Giant Hollows were after her." Komamura said.

"Hm, well, it's either those hollows were desperately hungry, or this girl here has a large amount of spiritual energy and has the ability to hide it." Yamamoto said.

"Hm, that could be." Komamura said.

Dragon just stood there beside Komamura listening. Then, her head perked up when Yamamoto said her name.

"Dragon, may I see your zanpakuto?" Yamamoto asked.

Dragon obeyed and took her weapon off her belt, and handed it to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto studied her zanpakuto. The handle was like any ordinary zanpakuto, except it had some differences.

On the hilt, there were carvings of wolves. The handle had a carving of a dragon that acted as a grip, and on the bottom of the handle was the word, 'Fang'.

"Hm, this is quite interesting." Yamamoto said.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that Dragon here knows its name." Komamura said.

"Is that so, what is its name?" Yamamoto asked Dragon.

"Its name is Fang." Dragon said softly. (Know how her name is similar to her zanpakuto. You will find out later to why.)

"Hm, that may be why it has the word 'Fang' engraved in it." Yamamoto said.

"Yes." Dragon said.

"Well, you are dismissed for now, until I figure out what to do." Yamamoto said, handing back her zanpakuto.

So the two bowed and left the office.

"So, would you like to see around here?" Komamura asked.

"Won't I be a bother?" Dragon asked.

"No, I am free the rest of the day." Komamura said.

"Oh, okay then." Dragon said.

So Komamura showed Dragon around and when the sun started setting, they went to Komamura's house.

They started to talk as the sun set.

"I don't have a real name, so I named myself." Dragon said.

"Why." Komamura said.

"It's because anyone who was there when I was born were killed. Their souls eaten, but my soul wasn't. So I survived." Dragon said.

"Oh." Komamura said.

"So I had my first name as Dragon because of my birth mark. And Fang, because of my sword." Dragon said.

"Oh, okay." Komamura said.

"Well, this is as much as I remember, I don't know who took care of me, so I'm clueless." Dragon said.

"Well, the sun is down, would you like to sleep?" Komamura said.

"Yes, that would be nice." Dragon said.

So Komamura made a bed for Dragon, and went into his own bed. Before he fell asleep, he swore he saw Dragon go to a sleep like a dog.

Was she not telling him everything.

* * *

1. I will talk about it later on.

Well, this is the end.

I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next Chapter: Learning

Dragon learns how to be a shinigami.


	4. Learning

Okay, heres the next chapter.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Learning**

The sun raised up into the sky.

Komamura opened his eyes when the rays of sun hit his eyes.

The first thing he did was check on Dragon.

He saw her curled up in the ball on the makeshift bed.

Her got out of his bed and went up to her.

He gently shook her to wake her.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Good morning." Dragon said.

"Good morning to you too." Komamura said.

"What are you going to do today?" Dragon said.

"I'm going to do paper work and other things." Komamura said as he got up and went inside his bathroom.

Dragon just stood up and folded up the makeshift bed. She then proceeded on to fixing her shinigami robes and her hair.

After half an hour later, the two went out to Komamura's office.

When they got there, a Hell Butterfly flew into the room.

_Komamura, you are to report to the first division for a meeting about Dragon Fang._

Komamura nodded, and the Hell Butterfly flew away.

The two walked to the first division compound.

First Division Compound

"Okay, you have all been informed about the newcomer, Dragon Fang." Yamamoto said.

"What kind of name is that?" Zaraki said.

"It is a name that she gave herself." Komamura said.

Zaraki swallowed his words.

"Okay, I have called you here this morning to inform you that the girl, Dragon Fang will be learning under you to learn how to become a shinigami." Yamamoto said.

"Why should be do that?" Byakuya said.

"Because she is a girl with a lot of potential, and she needs to be trained because she already has her zanpakuto." Yamamoto said.

"She does." Gin said. (1)

"She does, and if Dragon would so kindly show us." Yamamoto said.

"She's here?" Toshiro said.

"She's actually right behind me." Komamura said.

As if right on cue, Dragon stepped from behind Komamura.

Mostly everyone in the room were surprised, they had not known she was there, but it wasn't her fault because she's new, and quiet.

"Now that you have shown yourself, please show us you zanpakuto." Yamamoto said.

Dragon did as she was told.

"What kind of zanpakuto is that?" Mayuri exclaimed.

"Yes, it is like that, but her shankai is perfectly fine, would you please show us?" Yamamoto said.

Dragon spoke the words "Howl Fang." softly.

The blade formed on the handle. (2)

Its blade was blood red. The hilt on the handle was replaced by fur as white as snow. The handle didn't change much, but it only changed color to black.

Everyone stared at the zanpakuto. The sword seemed elegant, but it also looked lethal.

"Well, that is interesting." Byakuya said.

"Now that you have seen her zanpakuto, the training begins now. Dragon, you will start with division thirteen and work you way down." Yamamoto said.

"Okay." Dragon said.

So the captains left, and Dragon went with Captain Ukitake.

"Okay, since you already know your first release, you can start learning kido." Ukitake said.

"Uh, what is kido?" Dragon said.

"I'm not surprised. Kido is Demon Arts, spells that are used by shinigami." Ukitake said.

"Okay." Dragon said.

"You better sit down, this might take a while." Ukitake said.

"Sure." Dragon said.

So Ukitake was going to start, but two people cut him off.

"Captain!"

Dragon was scared out of her wits.

"Captain, I finished my work first." Kiyone said.

"No, I did first." Sentaro said.

"No, I did." Kiyone said.

"No, I did." Sentaro aid.

"Sorry, these are my 3rd seats. Kiyone and Sentaro.

Dragon sweat dropped.

Both 3rd seat heard their names and found out that they interrupted something.

"Huh, oh did we interrupt something?" Kiyone said.

"Yes, I was teaching Dragon here Kido." Ukitake said.

"Oh, we're sorry, we'll never do it again." Sentaro said.

"So, you're learning Kido?" Kiyone said to Dragon.

Dragon nodded.

"Well, instead of listening, why don't you do it." Sentaro said.

"Why that's a great idea." Ukitake said.

"Yup." Kiyone said with pride.

Sentaro fumed.

"Okay, so could one of you set up the targets?" Ukitake said.

"I'll do it." Both 3rd seats said.

Dragon just looked on, waiting to learn Kido.

* * *

1. This part takes place before the soul society arc.

2. I forgot to describe her blade.

This is the end.

I hoped you enjoyed, please review.

Next Chapter Target Practice

Dragon Learns Kido.


	5. Target Practice

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Target Practice**

"Okay, we finished setting up the targets." Sentaro aid.

"Yup, and I did the most." Kiyone said.

"No, I did." Sentaro said.

"No, I did." Kiyone said.

While the two 3rd seats were babbling, Ukitake was talking to Dragon.

"Okay, first you will be learning the red fire ball." Ukitake said.

"Okay." Dragon said.

"Now I will demonstrate." Ukitake said.

Now the two 3rd seats heard him say this and said "I will do it."

Dragon sweat dropped. She noticed those two argued a lot who did better.

"Why don't you both show her." Ukitake said.

"Okay." Both 3rd seats said.

So the two did the enchantments and hand signs needed. Then a fire ball appeared in front of them. Then it fired at the targets.

Dragon stood there amazed.

"Okay, so you aim, and say the enchantments needed. You also need to move your body in a way also. So now you can try." Ukitake said.

So Dragon stood in front of the target. She did the things needed, and hit the target on her first try, except for one thing.

The size of her fire ball was the size of a golf ball.

Dragon sweat dropped at the size of her fire ball.

"Don't sweat it, at least you hit the target." Kiyone said.

"Yeah, you just need to put strength into you words, like putting strength in a punch." Sentaro said.

Dragon nodded, and did it again. This time, she succeeded, but the fire ball did not stop at the target, and the victim who was in the way was Hanataro.

At least the fire ball dissipated a little, but it was still big enough to start a fire.

At first, Hanataro didn't notice he was on fire, that is until he smelled smoke.

"Ah, I'm on fire!" Hanataro yelled.

The two 3rd seats went to put out the fire.

"Um, I think you put too much strength into it." Ukitake said.

Dragon agreed.

So after the fire was put out, Dragon moved on to white lightning.

Again, the two 3rd seats demonstrated the technique. And Dragon did it the same way before, the first try, a tiny spark came out.

The second time, a large lightning bolt went fifty feet away. And the person who was at the fifty one foot, was Hanataro. Very shocked. (Pun intended)

So after twelve hours of training and learning, the sun went down.

"Okay, you are finished training here. Time to rest, and don't worry, I had a guest room made for you to sleep in." Ukitake said.

Dragon nodded, and went to the guest room.

As Dragon went to bed, she thought.

_The next division I will go to is the 12th Division and the captain is Mayuri. Hm, I wonder what he is like._

_Well, so far everything is going on smoothly. No one has found out yet.

* * *

_

Okay, this is the end of this chapter.

Hm, I wonder what secret Dragon holds.

And hint, hint. Look at her name.

Next Chapter Division 12

Dragon learns from Mayuri. Well things end up good, or bad?


	6. 12th Division

Okay, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Division 12**

So Dragon got up, and made the bed.

She then put on her shinigami clothes, and put her sword into her belt. (Description comes later.)

Dragon then left the room and waited outside of Ukitake's office.

Ten minutes later, Ukitake arrived.

"Ah, it seems you are ready." Ukitake said.

Dragon nodded.

"Well, I'll lead you to the 12th Division compounds." Ukitake said.

Dragon nodded.

So Ukitake lead Dragon to the compounds.

When they reached the entrance, they didn't even enter because Dragon spoke up.

"Uh Ukitake, does Mayuri have a white hat, dark skin, and pointy nose?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ukitake said.

"Because he's standing right there." Dragon said.

Exactly as her words said it, Mayuri appeared from his place.

"Interesting girl, you saw me even though I was in the dark." Mayuri said.

"Uh, I have good eyes." Dragon said.

"Well, since the captain is here, I will go." Ukitake said.

So after he said that, he left.

Mayuri turned to Dragon.

"Well, now that he's gone, lets go to my office so that you can learn." Mayuri said.

So Mayuri dragged Dragon to his office.

When they got to his office, the first thing Dragon noticed that there were many things such as devices and computers.

"Well, first we'll learn from the books, and then do it." Mayuri said.

Dragon nodded.

After she did that, Mayuri dropped a dozen books on Dragon, each book was at least three inches long.

"I want you to read all of those books. Then I will quiz you, and then you do the real thing." Mayuri said.

So Dragon read the books.

(Don't worry, Dragon reads fast, real fast.)

After about four hours later, Mayuri asked how far she was.

"I'm done." Dragon said.

"That's impossible, reading those books took me four weeks, not four hours." Mayuri said.

"Actually, it took me two hours, I reviewed the last two hours." Dragon said.

"Well, if you did read that fast, let's start the quiz." Mayuri said.

So, Mayuri quizzed Dragon, and she got all the answers right.

"Well, I guess you did read them all." Mayuri said.

"So lets start the training." Mayuri said.

So Mayuri dragged Dragon outside.

"First off, let me see your Shikai." Mayuri said. (I misspelled it in the last chapter.)

So Dragon said the words needed and her blade appeared.

"Excellent. May I hold it?" Mayuri said.

So Dragon handed her sword to Mayuri. He held it high in the air, that is until his hand dropped with it to the ground on his foot.

"YEOW!" Mayuri yelled.

Mayuri dropped her sword and said "Why is your sword so heavy?"

"I don't know, maybe my sword doesn't like you." Dragon said.

"Why would a sword hate me?" Mayuri said.

"I don't know." Dragon said.

"Wait, how would a sword hate me?" Mayuri said.

"Well, it has a name, so it might have a mind." Dragon said.

"Well, what ever, just start the training." Mayuri said.

Truth is, Dragon did kinda know why her blade did that.

The blade sensed Mayuri's aura, and didn't like it.

(You'll find out why.)

So after eight hours later, Dragon finished the training, and went to the guest room made for her by Nemu.

When she went to bed, she thought.

_That was close. I need to be more careful, or else.

* * *

_

The end of the chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Next Chapter 11th Division

Dragon trains under Zaraki, and something happens.


	7. 11th Division

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**11th Division**

Dragon woke up and did what she had done the night before.

But instead of going to the captain's office and waiting outside, she walked out and was immediately dragged away to the 11th Division compounds by Mayuri.

"Why are you here so early?" Dragon asked.

"I here early because I don't want to run into Zaraki." Mayuri said.

"Why?" Dragon asked.

"You'll see." Mayuri said.

So, after a few minutes of walking, or being dragged in Dragon's case, they arrived at the 11th Division compounds.

Mayuri just left Dragon where she was dropped and said "Wait for someone."

While Dragon was waiting, she never expected a person to jump on her.

"Hiya, who are you?" Yachiru said.

Dragon moved her eyes up to see a girl with pink hair looking down on her.

"I'm Dragon, and I'm waiting for the captain." Dragon said softly.

"You're waiting for Ken-chan? He's in his bed, asleep, but you can play with me until he wakes up." Yachiru said.

"Uh, that's okay, I can wait." Dragon said softly.

But since Dragon's voice is still quiet, Yachiru just pulled Dragon away from her waiting spot.

"Lets play tag." Yachiru said.

And since Dragon never said no, and having no experience, reluctantly said yes.

"Yay, you are it." Yachiru said as she poked Dragon in the arm.

Then Yachiru ran away really fast.

Dragon sighed, then she proceeded to chase Yachiru.

Zaraki's Bedroom

"Ah, that was a good dream" Zaraki said.

Apparently, Zaraki was having a dream about fighting a strong person.

Zaraki got up from his bed, and did his daily routine.

Somewhere in Division 11

"Ha, ha, you haven't caught me yet." Yachiru said.

Dragon was still chasing Yachiru, without effort because she was waiting for the captain to wake up.

But before that could happen, Yachiru said something that hit a raw nerve.

"You are so slow, a hollow could just take one step and kill you." Yachiru said.

"What, I was chased by a hundred of those things, and got away. I'll show you who's slow." Dragon said, or yelled actually.

Yachiru turned around to reply, only to see no one.

"Huh, where did you go?" Yachiru said.

When Yachiru turned back around, she saw Dragon running backwards in front of her. Then Dragon poked Yachiru in the head. (And Yachiru was running at top speed.)

"Your it." Dragon said.

Then she took off at top speed, it looked like she was flying over buildings.

"Wow!" Yachiru exclaimed.

Right when Dragon took off, Zaraki came out of his room and saw a black blur.

"Huh, what the." Zaraki said.

Just then, Yachiru arrived and said "Good morning Ken-chan."

"Hey Yachiru, what was that?" Zaraki asked.

"That was Dragon, the new shinigami." Yachiru said.

"Well, since she's running, why don't we race?" Zaraki said.

"Okay." Yachiru said.

So Yachiru jumped on Zaraki's back, and he took off at top speeds.

Dragon was running carelessly around, she noticed that Yachiru wasn't following when her reiatsu disappeared from behind her.

Dragon was slowing down her pace a little but picked up speed because she felt Yachiru's reiatsu and a very strong reiatsu.

She looked back and saw nothing, but when she turned back around, she bumped into something, or actually someone really hard.

"Is this her, Yachiru?" Zaraki asked.

"Yup." Yachiru said.

Zaraki was looking at a girl, about four feet tall, crystal blue eyes, a belt that had carvings of dragons, a sash for her sword, a buckle with the carving of a wolf howling, and black hair.

"Well, what were you doing?" Zaraki said.

"I-I was playing with Yachiru." Dragon stuttered out. (And she knows Yachiru's name because Zaraki just said it.)

"Well, lets get on to training." Zaraki said as he lifted Dragon and placed her on his free shoulder.

Then he took off to the training grounds.

So after a while of running, or clinging on to Zaraki's shoulder in Dragon's and Yachiru's case, they arrived at the 11th Division training grounds.

"Okay, let the training begin." Zaraki said.

Dragon and Yachiru got off as he said that.

"Let's start off with a fight." Zaraki said.

Dragon, who was used to just learning first was caught of guard.

"Uh, don't I need to learn anything first?" Dragon said.

"Nope, I want to see how well you fight." Zaraki said as he unsheathed his sword.

Then he swung at Dragon, who just barely managed to dodge.

"Come on, fight me already." Zaraki said.

Dragon was trying to get her sword out, but Zaraki didn't leave enough time for that.

Then Dragon tripped. Zaraki hit Dragon, or rather he hit something hard.

"Ah, so you finally unsheathed your sword." Zaraki said.

But when he looked closer, he noticed that her sword was still in its sash, and that it was something else that blocked.

It was a blue dragon arm with three blades or claws sticking out from above the knuckles, that stopped his sword.

And that dragon arm was attached to Dragon.

"Hey, kid, whats that?" Zaraki asked.

Now Dragon was anime sweating a lot.

"Uh, um, it's nothing." Dragon squeaked.

Dragon was about to get up to run away, when Zaraki lifted her off the ground by her dragon arm.

"Let's go have Unohana look at this." Zaraki said.

Before Dragon could answer, Yachiru jumped on his back, and he took off at top speed.

4th Division Compounds

"Hey, Unohana, I want you to check something out." Zaraki said.

"Yes, what is it?" Unohana said.

"This." Zaraki said as he showed the dragon arm that Dragon was hanging of from.

"Zaraki, please put her down, that's not good for her." Unohana said.

Zaraki did put her down, but not in a peaceful way. He just dropped her and she fell with a thump.

"Ow." Dragon said.

Then Dragon noticed that people were staring at her dragon arm. She tried to hide it, but they already saw it.

"Dragon, what is that?" Unohana asked.

And just her luck, Komamura arrived. Isn't that a coincidence.

"Dragon, what are you doing here?" Komamura asked, then he looked at Zaraki.

"What, I didn't do anything, she did." Zaraki said as he pointed at Dragon.

Komamura noticed that dragon arm and asked "Dragon, what is that?"

Dragon couldn't say no, and I mean she couldn't say it. So she caved in.

"It's a dragon arm." Dragon said softly.

"Is it natural?" Komamura asked.

"Yes." Dragon replied softly.

Then after she said that, there was a voice.

"Hey, hey, alpha." ???? said. (And alpha is the leader of a wolf pack.)

Everyone looked around to find the person who had that voice.

Then they looked down, there, a pill that looked like soul candy was next to Dragon.

Before they could do anything, there was a puff of smoke, and a wolf pup was standing where the pill had been.

Everyone looked at Dragon.

* * *

Well, this is the end.

And what is Dragon exactly, Hm.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next chapter The Beast Clan

You find out what clan Dragon was in.


	8. The Beast Clan

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**The Beast Clan**

"Hey kid, what is that." Zaraki said as he pointed at the wolf pup.

Then the wolf pup spoke.

"I came at the wrong time, didn't I?"

Dragon nodded.

"Oh, puppy." Yachiru said as she picked up the wolf pup.

"I am no puppy, I am Fang, spirit guardian of Dragon." Fang said.

Dragon sent a glare that said _to much info._

"Dragon, who is he, and why does he have your zanpakuto's name?" Unohana asked.

Dragon really didn't want to answer.

Then Komamura knelt down at Dragon's level and said "Would you please tell us."

Dragon was blushing madly, and she couldn't say no. So Fang came in.

"I can answer that question." Fang said.

Everyone looked at Fang.

"Okay, like I said, I'm a spirit guardian, and I help Dragon out. I have her sword's name because her sword is actually a living demon or demons that are brothers of mine." Fang said.

Everyone nodded.

Fang continued.

"Dragon is, or was in a clan called the Beast Clan, but it has been eliminated, and she is the only member left. Though she is the only one left, she can still use her clan powers, but she is not yet experienced."

"And this might explain why she was chased by those hollows. That is because hollows are sworn enemies of the Beast Clan, and they wanted to kill her. Of course, Dragon killed them off with her demon blade." Fang said before being cut off.

"Wait, isn't her sword a zanpakuto?" Zaraki said.

"Yes, it is, but it is only half, the other half is a demon blade." Fang said.

"How is that possible?" Komamura asked.

"Well, actually, the Beast Clan used to work with you shinigami a hundred years ago, but someone killed them. If you look it up in the records, you'll find it." Fang said.

"Kotetsu." Unohana said as Kotetsu came.

"Yes?" Kotetsu said.

"Please send a message to Mayuri, we need to find out if this is true." Unohana said.

"Yes." Kotetsu said as she left.

So after she left, Fang continued.

"So Dragon here is basically the last member." Fang said.

"Wait, if her clan was killed one hundred years ago, shouldn't Dragon be older?" Zaraki said.

"Yes, and no. Dragon's parents escaped the wrath one hundred years ago, but were killed fifteen years ago." Fang said.

"So both her parents are Beast Clan members?" Komamura said.

"Yes, and no again. Her mother was a Beast Clan member, and her father was a shinigami." Fang said.

Everybody just nodded, but Dragon could tell that they were surprised on the inside.

"So she really is a shinigami." Zaraki said.

"Yes." Fang said.

Just then, Mayuri and Kotetsu arrived.

"Well, I have the records, and that mutt is right." Mayuri said.

Then Fang got angry and changed his size to see eye, to eye with the insulter.

"Who is the mutt?" Fang said.

Then Dragon got up and started petting him.

"Calm down Fang, he didn't mean it." Dragon said.

"Uh, yeah." Mayuri said.

"Well, there are records of the Beast Clan." Mayuri said.

"Well, we need to call a meeting with the other captains, so Dragon, you have free time until we finish." Komamura said.

"Then can I play with her and her wolf?" Yachiru said.

"Yes you can." Zaraki said.

"Yay!" Yachiru said.

Dragon just sighed.

Her secret was out.

Komamura noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder.

Dragon looked up and smiled.

* * *

This is the end. Hoped you liked.

Please review.

Next Chapter Skills

Dragon shows off some of her skills of both shinigami and Beast Clan. And when she shows off her shinigami skills, people find out she was at captain level.


	9. Skills

This is the next chapter.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Skills**

So Dragon was left with Yachiru.

"So, Dragon, can you show me what you can do." Yachiru said.

"You know alpha, it would be best, you can train without worry." Fang said.

"Fine." Dragon said.

"Yay." Yachiru said.

So Fang set up some targets on the 11th Division battle grounds.

"Okay, you know what to do." Fang said.

Dragon closed her eyes and concentrated.

Then her form changed, but it didn't look complete.

"Aw, great." Dragon said.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Fang said.

What form Dragon was trying to get was her full dragon form.

You could see a red and blue dragon on the outside, but you could still see Dragon on the inside.

"Just concentrate, and you'll get it." Fang said.

True to his words, after Dragon concentrated, her form solidified.

"Yes, I did it." Dragon said.

"Yup." Fang said.

When Yachiru saw Dragon's new form, she saw that the scales were a beautiful blue, and the spikes on her back were a beautiful ruby red. The wings were also beautiful, they swayed like moving water.

When Yachiru saw Dragons eyes, they were a beautiful yellow. Then Yachiru saw claws come out of the knuckles, then retract back in.

When Dragon stood on all four legs, she was her normal height, but when she stood on her hind legs, she was as tall as Zaraki.

"Okay, you got the form right, now lets see you flight skills." Fang said.

"Oh, you're going to fly, can I ride on your back?" Yachiru asked with puppy dog eyes.

"We could let her. I can just fly low." Dragon said.

"All right." Fang said.

"Yay." Yachiru said.

"Okay, crouch low to store strength, and open your wings, and take off." Fang said.

Dragon did as she was told and flew up into the air.

"Okay, your skills are still good, now hit the targets." Fang yelled.

Dragon nodded, and proceeded to hitting the targets.

And instead of using fire balls, she used spells.

"Of all the demons of the world, I call upon the power of the ice dragon." Dragon said.

After she said that, the color of her body changed to light blue.

Then she blew ice on the targets.

Then after, she called upon the power of the thunder dragon, then earth, and then back to her normal form.

Then she flew to the ground.

"Excellent, now on to speed." Fang said.

After he said that, Dragon's form changed again to that of a wolf.

"Oh, your fur is soft." Yachiru said.

"Well, yeah, now you better hang on." Dragon said.

Then she took off much to Yachiru's delight.

"Yay!" Yachiru said.

So after about ten minutes, Dragon finished her Beast Clan training.

"Okay, on to your shinigami powers." Fang said.

"Fine. Uh, Yachiru, could you get off my back?" Dragon said.

"Aw, but your fur is so soft." Yachiru said.

And Fang fell to the ground laughing.

"You know, Fang's fur is soft too." Dragon said smirking.

Fang stopped laughing, and said "Uh, no, it's hard and scratchy."

But before he said that, Yachiru jumped on his back.

So after she did that, Dragon changed back to her shinigami form.

"I guess I have to practice sometime in this form." Dragon said.

"Yeah, you haven't had much practice with it." Fang said as he tried to pry Yachiru off his back.

So after a few hours of Dragon practicing what she learned from the captains, Dragon spoke.

"Hey, Yachiru, do you know what bankai is?" Dragon asked.

"Hm, it's the final release of a shinigami. Why do you ask?" Yachiru said.

"Oh, I read it somewhere in a book." Dragon said.

Then Dragon thought.

_I wonder what level you have to be to achieve it?_

_Oh well, I'm probably not at that level._

"Hey alpha, you might be at that level." Fang said.

"What, that can't be." Dragon said.

"What, you are skilled." Fang said.

"Yeah, not that skilled." Dragon said.

"Just do it." Fang said.

"Fine, fine." Dragon said.

So she brought out her zanpakuto and said the word "Bankai."

"See, nothing happened." Dragon said.

But just as she said that, a light shined, and her sword changed color and shape.

It was golden yellow, and had two blades on each end, yet it was not a spear. Dragon began twirling it, the sound the blade made when she spun it sounded like the howl of a wolf.

"Yay, you did it." Yachiru said.

"Yes, you did it , just in time to die!" ???? said.

"Who said that." Fang said.

"Oh, I'm the eliminator of the Beast Clan." ???? said.

To Be Continued

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked.

Please review.

Next Chapter The Eliminator

Dragon find out who killed her clan, and she's not happy about who it is.


	10. The Eliminator

So heres the next chapter.

And a note, when the vacation ands, I might not be able to update fast, so I will try to finish this week.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**The Eliminator**

_Recap_

"_Yay, you did it." Yachiru said._

"_Yes, you did it, just in time to die!" ???? said._

"_Who said that?" Fang said._

"_Oh, I'm the eliminator of the Beast Clan." ???? said._

_End Recap_

Then Dragon found the owner of the voice, and was not too happy.

"Ni-san!" Dragon cried out. (And to inform you, ni-san means brother)

"What." Fang said.

"Tiger, what are you doing here, and what do you mean?" Dragon said.

"Hm, what I mean is that I killed your whole family." Tiger said.

"Hey, who's that?" Yachiru said.

"Hey brat, are you death or something, she just said my name." Tiger yelled.

"What, no one calls me a-" Yachiru said before a hand, or paw clapped over her mouth.

"Yachiru, don't tempt him." Fang said.

"Why?" Yachiru asked.

"Because, he was strong enough to kill a whole clan. That is like destroying all of Seireitei." Fang said.

"But." Yachiru said.

"No buts, lets get out of here." Fang said.

Dragon heard that, and got ready to leave, but she hit something hard.

"You like, it's a force field, meant to keep you in, and obstacles out." Tiger said.

"Grrr, why do you want me?" Dragon said.

"Oh, I don't want you, I want your power." Tiger said.

"If you wanted my power, why didn't you kill me ten years ago?" Dragon said.

"I didn't kill you, because I thought you were a low life mutt." Tiger said.

"Then why do you want me now?" Dragon said.

"Oh, I found out that you have something powerful in you, the power of a Demon God." Tiger said.

"What, thats impossible, both my parents were-" Dragon said before being cut off.

"A Demon God, and _shinigami._" Tiger said.

"Yeah, so theres no way." Dragon said.

"Oh, it's possible. Want me to show you." Tiger said.

"I'd rather not." Dragon said.

"Too bad, here I come." Tiger said.

So Tiger charged Dragon, but she blocked with her new bankai.

"Hm, nice blade." Tiger said.

"Hm, nice birthmark, oh wait, you lost that after you killed your father and took his power." Dragon said.

"Humph, I may have lost my Beast Clan powers, but I still have the ones I acquired." Tiger said.

Then Tiger's hand turned into a talon and slashed Dragon on her face.

The battle continued on, and Fang and Yachiru could do nothing.

Then, after about ten minutes, both battlers were exhausted. Dragon wanted to finish this before anything could happen, and to avenge her family.

Dragon raised her reiatsu and poised herself to strike.

Tiger did the same.

The Meeting of the Captain

"So, she's the last of her clan?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes." Komamura said.

Then after he said that, Yamamoto's vice came in.

"Captain, the seems to be an intruder." Sasakibe said.

"Why is this this important?" Yamamoto said.

"Because Dragon's reiatsu has also appeared, and she seems to be battling." Sasakibe said.

The captains looked from one to another and got out their zanpakutos to assist.

The Battle

Both Tiger and Dragon were bleeding badly.

"Ha, you seem to have a lot of spunk." Tiger said.

"Same to you." Dragon said.

Then Tiger turned his head towards the 1st Division compound.

"It seems we will have to take this battle somewhere else, how about the Demon World?" Tiger said.

Dragons face turned into a scowl.

"No way." Dragon said.

"Well to bad." Tiger said as his hand turned into a dog paw, and he slashed the air creating a portal.

Then Tiger charged towards Dragon.

He grabbed her and headed towards the portal.

Then the captains arrived, they saw what was happening.

Tiger and Dragon were about to go through when Dragon's hand turned into a dragon claw, and she stuck her claw into the portal on turned it like a key.

Then they both went through and the portal disappeared just as the captains broke the force field.

"Komamura asked Fang "Where did they go?"

Fang sniffed the air and said "The real world."

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked.

Please review.

Next Chapter Dragon Meets Strawberry

Dragon is sent to the real world in bad condition. She is about to be killed until a orange haired person comes.


	11. Dragon Meets Strawberry

Heres the next chapter.

Please enjoy and review.

Also, this takes place before the Soul Society Arc, and after Ichigo gets his shinigami powers.

* * *

**Dragon Meets Strawberry**

There was a loud explosion.

"Ichigo, we need to head there right now." Rukia said.

"Got it." Ichigo said.

So Ichigo is running with Rukia on his back.

"Over there." Rukia said as she pointed.

When they got there, they saw a dragon, and horse attacking each other.

What was more shocking was that they began to talk.

"Ha, your plan backfired." Dragon said.

"At least the captains aren't here to help you." Tiger said.

"Ichigo, that horse just said captains, maybe he means the shinigami captains." Rukia said.

"Well, lets see." Ichigo said.

Ichigo jumped in between the two and said "Hey, what's going on here?"

The horse didn't answer and just charged. The dragon however seemed more kind and blocked the attack.

"Sorry, but we're in a battle right now, and I need you to back off." Dragon said.

Then the horse pulled back much to Dragon's surprise and changed into the form of a human and stabbed Dragon with his sword.

Dragon fell to the ground in pain.

"Hey, that wasn't fair." Ichigo said as he lifted the dragon's body.

"Hey, I don't ever play fair." Tiger said.

As Tiger said that, Ichigo brought the dragon to Rukia.

"Take care of it." Ichigo said.

Then Ichigo charged the man.

The dragon seemed to have lost its pain and got up.

"No, you must rest." Rukia said.

Then the dragon changed into the form of a human, with shinigami robes.

"No, I must fight." Dragon said.

Rukia sat there awed.

Dragon went into the fray.

After a couple minutes of fighting, Tiger spoke.

"Grrr, you're lucky your carrot is here to help, but next time he won't, and I will get you."

Then he turned into a mouse and disappeared into the night.

Ichigo turned to Dragon.

"So, who are you?" Ichigo said.

Before Dragon could answer, there was a puff of smoke and a wolf pup lay where Dragon had been.

The wolf pup landed on Ichigo's head. Rukia approached him.

"Should we take her home with us?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, she needs it." Ichigo said.

So the two left with Dragon.

* * *

This is the end.

I hoped you enjoyed.

Please review.

Next Chapter Dragon, the Dog

Dragon has to pose as Ichigo's dog so that she can heal.


	12. Dragon the Dog

Well, heres the next chapter.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Dragon, the Dog**

"Okay, so now what do we do." Ichigo said.

"I don't know, she's a shinigami, and Soul Society is bound to send someone." Rukia said.

"No they won't because they don't know where I am." Dragon said.

Rukia and Ichigo stopped talking.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Ichigo said.

"Fine, just fine." Dragon said.

"Uh, not to be rude, but why are you like that?" Rukia said.

"Hm, oh it's because I am low on my reiatsu, so my form is lowered to this." Dragon replied.

"So, what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Dragon Fang, and who might you two be?" Dragon said.

"I am Ichigo Kurasaki." Ichigo said.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said.

"Hm, Kuchiki, Kuchiki. Why does that sound familiar." Dragon said.

"Oh, you must mean ni-sama." Rukia said.

"Huh?" Dragon said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant Captain Byakuya." Rukia said.

"Oh, that's right. Hm, well, I'm not too sure on names because I'm new in Soul Society." Dragon said.

"Oh, so you you are learning to become a shinigami." Rukia said.

"I am, but I am already a shinigami with no experience." Dragon said.

"Oh, okay." Rukia said.

"Any way, do you need your wounds treated?" Ichigo asked,

"Sure, but I can do it on my own." Dragon said.

"Okay, I'll just ask my sister for the first aid kit." Ichigo said.

"Oh, Rukia, you better hide." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Rukia said.

So Ichigo left his room to find his sister.

After a while, Ichigo came back, but he was followed.

"Okay Dragon, here ya go." Ichigo said.

Then the person who was following Ichigo came out from behind the door.

"Oh, what a cute doggy." Yuzu said.

"What, that's not, wait you can see her." Ichigo said.

"Of course I see her. She's right there, and she's hurt. That's why you wanted the first aid kit." Yuzu said.

"I'll take her to dad." Yuzu said.

"Wait." Ichigo said.

Then Rukia came out of the closet with a questioning face.

"She could see her." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

**Soul Society**

"What do you mean she's in the real world?" Zaraki said.

"She's in the real because the Beast Clan is able to make portals, so in a desperate attempt, she opened a portal to the real world." Fang said.

"Okay, but who was that who attacked?" Komamura asked.

"It was her brother." Fang said.

"Wait, I thought you said she was the only member of the Beast Clan left." Komamura said.

"Well, we thought she was because we thought her brother died ten years ago." Fang said.

"So you're telling me he faked his death." Yamamoto said.

"I guess." Fang said.

"Wait, so Dragon's mother gave birth to two children." Mayuri said.

"Yes, but with different people." Fang said.

"What, why." Zaraki said.

"Well, as you know, the Beast Clan died out over one hundred years ago, but Dragon's mother survived and ran away." Fang said.

"So that means that intruder is over a hundred years old." Yamamoto said.

"But why does he look so young?" Mayuri said.

"He looks young because it's the ability of the clan. We can make our appearance younger or older, but since Tiger broke our clan law, he shall forever stay in that form." Fang said.

"Wait, why does everyone one in the Beast Clan have an animal name?" Unohana asked.

"It's because every member of our clan is born with the birthmark in the shape of one of the animals of the Chinese zodiac." Fang said.

"Tiger's full name is Tiger Claw. That is because he had a tiger birthmark, and his demon blade was named Claw." Fang said.

"Is it like that for everyone else?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes." Fang said.

"Okay, so now we know who the intruder was, but how do we find Dragon?" Zaraki said.

"Yes, if she is still alive." Komamura said.

"She's still alive, and someone is taking care of her." Fang said.

"How do you know, and what do you mean someone is taking care of her?" Yamamoto said.

"I know because if she were dead, I would die because her my life is connected to hers, and if she dies, I die. And what I mean by someone taking care of her is that a human is taking care of her. That is because the Beast Clan has another special ability to create temporary live body to stay in." Fang said.

"Well, at least we know she is safe." Komamura said.

"Yes." Fang said.

Kurasaki Residence

"Dad, can you her her." Yuzu said.

"Help who?" Issin asked.

"Help this dog." Yuzu said as she held up Dragon.

"Where did you get her? Issin said.

"I got her from Ichigo's room." Yuzu said.

"Ichigo!" Issin yelled.

"Y-" Ichigo said before he got kicked in the face.

"Where did you find that dog?" Issin said.

"I was just walking and I saw a gang beating her up, so I saved her and brought her home." Ichigo half lied and half told the truth.

"Oh, that's my son." Issin said.

"Whatever, just fix her up."Ichigo said.

"Okay." Issin said.

"Okay, I'll go get her something to eat." Yuzu said.

"What's so important about that dog any way?" Karin said.

"I just felt sorry for her. That's all." Ichigo said.

So after he said that, he went back to his room.

Then Rukia appeared.

"So, everybody can see her." Rukia said.

"We might need to ask her about that." Ichigo said.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Next Chapter: Walking the Dragon

Ichigo has to take Dragon with him to school.


	13. Walking the Dragon

Okay, so here's the next chapter.

Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Walking the Dragon**

After Dragon was bandaged up and ate the food that was given to her, she went up to Ichigo's room.

"Hey, Ichigo." Dragon said.

Then Dragon was picked up be the scruff of her neck.

"Mind explaining why my family could see you." Ichigo said.

"Fine, but put me down first." Dragon said.

Then Rukia got out of the closet to hear.

"Well, I from a clan called the Beast Clan, and we have a special ability." Dragon said.

"Wait, that's impossible, that clan was killed over a hundred years ago." Rukia said.

"Yes, but my mother survived, and soon after, gave birth to me." Dragon said.

"Wait a minute, who killed your clan?" Ichigo said.

Dragon said sadly "My brother."

Both Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances.

"Well, that horse you saw was my brother. He was able to change into those things because the reason he killed everybody was to gain power." Dragon said.

"Well, at least we know what happened. Any way, lets get to sleep." Ichigo said.

"You can sleep with me in the closet." Rukia said.

Then a voice erupted from the closet.

"No way, I sleep with Rukia."

"Who was that?" Dragon said.

"Oh, that was Kon." Rukia said.

"Who's Kon?" Dragon said.

Then as if on cue, Kon jumped out onto Dragon.

"Huh, was is a plush doll moving?" Dragon said.

"That is because I stuffed a mod soul into it." Ichigo said as he got into bed.

"Yes, and you can't sleep with Rukia." Kon said.

Then there was a puff of smoke, and Kon was sitting on top of a girl with black hair.

Kon gasped.

"A girl, I'm sorry." Kon said as he jumped down towards Dragon's chest.

But before he could land, Dragon caught him and stuffed her hand into his mouth and took out the pill.

"Hm, your right." Dragon said as she placed the pill back.

"Well, at least Kon knows your a girl know." Rukia said.

"Well, let's get to sleep." Ichigo said.

"Uh, you know your size has changed, but I can gladly accept you sleeping in a tight space hugging me with your-" Kon said before he got kicked in the face.

Then both girls said "No!"

"You know, I can still change my size." Dragon said as she changed back into a wolf pup.

"Well, that settles it." Rukia said.

So everyone went to sleep.

The next day, there was yelling in Ichigo's room.

"What, no way am I taking to school." Ichigo said.

"What, I never been to school and I don't want to be left alone with the kicking dad." Dragon said.

"Wait, you never been to school." Ichigo said.

"I died before that could ever happen." Dragon said.

"Oh, but that doesn't mean I'll take you." Ichigo said.

"Hm, I have an idea." Dragon said as she took out a vile filled with liquids.

"Whats that?" Rukia said.

"It's a liquid that can turn me into something like a soul candy pill." Dragon said.

"How's that gonna help?" Ichigo said.

"You can what you did with Kon." Dragon said as she took a swig of the vile.

There was a puff of smoke, and what lay there in Dragon's place was a pill.

"What do we do?" Ichigo said.

"Put that into a plush doll." Rukia said.

"What, where am I supposed to find a plush doll, besides Kon's." Ichigo said.

"Go buy one, I guess." Rukia said.

"Fine." Ichigo said as he picked up the pill and put it in his pocket.

So after they left the house, Ichigo and Rukia went to a store.

"Oh, what about the bunny over there." Rukia said.

"No way, let's choose something that Dragon would like." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Rukia said.

Then Ichigo noticed a small dragon doll that could be used as a belt and bought it.

Then after, they went to school, and went behind a tree.

"Well, here goes." Ichigo said as he put the pill in.

First, there was no movement, then the eyes on the dragon blinked.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out.

Then the dragon began moving and talking.

"What, you've seen this before." Dragon said.

"What ever, lets just go." Ichigo said as he picked up Dragon.

* * *

Well, this is the end of the chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next Chapter Dragon Learns

Dragon learns some stuff in school.


	14. Dragon Learns

Here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

_Italic is Dragon's thoughts

* * *

_

**Dragon Learns**

Instead of using Dragon as a belt, he hung her around his neck.

When Ichigo entered his classroom, he was greeted by Keigo.

"Morning Ichigo!"

"Morning." Ichigo said.

"Hey, what's that?" Keigo asked.

"Oh, this, uh, it is a good luck charm." Ichigo said.

_A good luck charm._

"Oh, can I see?" Keigo said.

"Uh, no, it will only give me good luck, and if you touch it, you will get bad luck." Ichigo said.

_Nice one Ichigo._

So after that, class began, Dragon was listening for she never been to school before, so she wanted to find out.

Lunch Time

"Jeez, that was boring." Ichigo said.

"Actually, I found it fascinating." Dragon said.

"Heh, I'm not surprised." Ichigo said.

Just then, Rukia arrived with lunch.

"Hey, here's your lunch." Rukia said.

Ichigo took it and asked Dragon.

"Do you want some?"

"I don't know, I'm not used to eating." Dragon said,

"But you ate the food my sister gave you." Ichigo said.

"Yes, so as not to raise suspicion." Dragon said.

"I guess, don't you need to eat to get strength." Ichigo said.

"I guess." Dragon said as she got down from Ichigo's neck.

"Okay, uh, are you going to get out?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but is it clear?" Dragon said.

"Yeah." Rukia said.

Just as Rukia said it, Dragon ejected the pill and there was a puff of smoke.

Dragon was standing there in it's place.

"Hand me one of those boxes." Dragon said.

"Okay, but do you know how to drink it?" Ichigo said.

Dragon stared at the box for a moment, and said "Nope."

Ichigo face faulted.

"Just stick the straw into the whole." Rukia said.

"Oh." Dragon said.

* * *

Okay, here was the next chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Next Chapter Brother Strikes Back

Tiger comes back to settle things once and for all.


	15. Brother Strikes Back

Here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Brother Strikes Back**

"Well, at least school is over now." Ichigo said.

"What's wrong with it?" Dragon asked.

"Well, it not that interesting." Ichigo said.

"School is over now, so no more talk about it." Rukia said.

After Rukia said that, there was a explosion, and a voice followed after that.

"Dragon, I know you're here somewhere, I can feel your presence." Tiger said.

Ichigo looked at the doll that held Dragon, she ejected herself and returned to her normal state.

"Ichigo, you better find a place for your body." Dragon said as she headed off towards the explosion.

After Dragon got to the area, a boulder was thrown at her.

"Hello sister. How ya been?" Tiger said.

"Just peachy." Dragon said.

"Well, you will be feeling death after this." Tiger said as he changed into a large dog.

Then he charged her.

Dragon dodged, and turned into a wolf, and bit Tiger.

Just then, Ichigo arrived, but he didn't get far because he crashed into some sort of invisible wall.

"Ow, what is this?" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, it seems the carrot is here, but you can't help no matter how hard you try. That shield is meant to keep a thousand captains now that I've tweaked it." Tiger said.

"Grrr, let's see if you're right." Ichigo said as he used his sword to hit against the shield.

"Well, now that your carrot is away, lets have a death match." Tiger said.

Soon, the two siblings were clashing at each other.

After about ten minutes, both siblings were bleeding in many places.

"Aw come on, don't tell me that's all you got." Tiger said.

"No, it's not." Dragon said.

"What, what else could you possibly-" Tiger said before he gasped.

"What, you can't do that yet." Tiger said.

"What, you did say I was a Demon God." Dragon said.

"But you don't even have the experience yet." Tiger said.

"I may not, but mom may." Dragon said.

"What, that technique can only be done by a-" Tiger said before Dragon cut in.

"A Demon God." Dragon said.

"Well, you won't get the chance to even do that technique." Tiger said as he charged.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Dragon said the incantations.

"Of all the demons in the world, I call upon the last Demon God, known as Phoenix Fire." Dragon said.(1)

As Tiger reached Dragon, he was hit by a gust of wind.

"Tiger, I am ashamed of you." Phoenix said.

"What, m-mother." Tiger gasped.

"Tiger, I raised you to be a good king, now you've thrown that away for power." Phoenix said.

"What, you raised me just to become a normal person, not a king." Tiger said.

"Just because you aren't a Demon God, you were still an heir to the thrown." Phoenix said.

"What, I don't remember you saying that." Tiger said.

"Well, I'll help you with that." Phoenix said as she entered Dragon's body.

Then after she did that, Dragon's form changed size to the height of a house.

After, the spirit of Phoenix that entered Dragon said some incantations.

"The memories of a person were never erased, just hidden away. I order those memories to come out at once and project themselves." Phoenix said.

Then after she said that, a mist and haze covered the area. Anyone who was even in that area, were engulfed and included in the memories.

Inside the Mist

"Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Shh, be quiet, this is just a projection of memories." Rukia said.

"Oh, so, we just wait." Ichigo said.

"Yes." Rukia said.

"Well, I hope Dragon is okay." Ichigo said.

* * *

1. I found out in a legend that the rooster was supposed to be a replacement for the phoenix because they didn't exist.

Well, you'll get a update later.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Next Chapter The Massacre

Tiger goes over his memories, and Dragon is left in tears.


	16. The Massacre

Well, here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

And also, why hasn't anyone reviewed for the last chapters?

Oh well.

* * *

**The Massacre**

"Dragon, where are you?" Tiger growled.

"Right here, you don't have to yell." Dragon replied.

"Ah ha, you shouldn't have answered." Tiger said.

"You shouldn't attack." Dragon said.

"Why should I?" Tiger said as he charged to attack, but he never made it, because he was stopped by Phoenix.

"You will not hurt my daughter." Phoenix said.

"Then what can I do?" Tiger said.

"Just watch as time replays itself." Phoenix said.

After she said that, an image formed in the haze of the mist.

Tiger and Dragon watched.

"Okay, okay, please settle down." Tiger Daemon said. (This is Tiger's father)

"Okay, you are here to see my son, Tiger Claw, the next heir to my throne." Daemon said. (Makes it less confusing.)

"Okay, Tiger, get out here and show us what you can do." Daemon said.

"Sure thing father." Tiger said with an evil grin.

Dragon looked away, knowing what was about to happen next.

Phoenix turned into her most human form and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Dragon looked up and smiled. (seems familiar.)

In another part of the haze, Ichigo and Rukia were watching the scene unfold.

First Tiger brought out his claws, and brutally stabbed his father. After, her brought his blade, and stabbed it through Daemon's source of power.

After Tiger did this, he did the same process with the others.

"How horrible." Rukia said.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Dragon." Ichigo said.

Then, after that scene, the haze shifted, and it changed to a different scene.

It showed Phoenix's human from with a shinigami.

"Dear, she looks beautiful." Ryu said.

"Yes, she will be a great shinigami." Phoenix said.

"What about Demon God?" Ryu said.

Phoenix nodded a no. And Ryu figured out why.

Just then, there was an explosion.

"Who could that be?" Ryu said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I know who it could be, it's Tiger." Phoenix said.

"What, that traitor, what could he want." Ryu said.

"My powers maybe." Phoenix said.

"Oh, well, I fend him off as long as possible, you run away with Dragon." Ryu said.

"Dragon?" Phoenix said.

"Uh, the birthmark." Ryu said.

"Oh." Phoenix said.

So Phoenix ran away, and Ryu fought with Tiger.

Phoenix was running away, until she hit a dead end.

"So, it's come to this." Tiger said.

"Where's Ryu?" Phoenix said.

"Oh, he's right here." Tiger said as he brought up the dead corpse of Ryu.

Dragon started crying at the sight of her father.

The scene ended with Phoenix being slaughtered, and Tiger picking up the past Dragon.

"Hm, I guess I don't have to kill you, besides, you're just a mutt." Tiger said.

Then the haze disappeared, and Ichigo and Rukia saw that Dragon was crying, and a angry face on Tiger's face.

* * *

Well, the next chapter is the last.

I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next Chapter Forget, and Forgive

This is the final battle between the members of the Beast Clan. Only one will win, and be the Last Survivor.


	17. Forgive and Forget

Well, this is the last chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Forgive and Forget**

_Recap_

_The scene ended with Phoenix being slaughtered, and Tiger picking up the past Dragon._

"_Hm, I guess I don't have to kill you, besides, you're just a mutt." Tiger said._

_Then the haze disappeared, and Ichigo and Rukia saw that Dragon was crying, and a angry face on Tiger's face._

_End Recap_

"See, you were an heir to the throne." Dragon said as she cried.

"What, I didn't hear nothing." Tiger said.

"Your father said you were." Dragon said as more tears spilled.

"He did not." Tiger said.

"Maybe you didn't hear him because you were so intent on killing him." Dragon cried out.

"No, I was intent on gaining power, and I'll show you how much I gained." Tiger said as he charged Dragon.

Dragon didn't have enough time to bring out her sword, so she raised her reiatsu to take some of the blow.

Soul Society

"Yamamoto, Dragon's reiatsu has been detected." Sasakibe said.

"Then we shall send a team to help." Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto, we can't open a portal." Sasakibe said.

"What's wrong?" Komamura said.

"It seems Tiger has done a Blocking spell." Fang said.

"What does that do?" Iba said.

"It prevents the use of portals for a period of time." Fang said.

"Then all we can do is wait for the best." Toshiro said.

"I guess." Komamura said.

The Battle

Dragon was getting exhausted. She was using up most of her reiatsu.

Then Dragon heard a voice.

_Feel around your neck._

Dragon did as she was told, and felt a collar.

_Pull the gem._

After Dragon heard that, she felt around and felt a stone attached to the collar.

Then she pulled at it, and it came off. She looked at it.

It was the color of her eyes, and it had the carvings of a dragon and wolf in it. (You saw a lot of that stuff.)

Then the voice said something again.

_Crush it, and it will help you experience the power of the Demon God._

Again, Dragon did as she was told.

Dragon clutched her hand around the stone really hard, and it shattered.

A bright light covered the area.

Any one near the light had to cover their eyes.

After the light faded, there stood a gigantic wolf the size of a house.

"What the." Ichigo said.

The gigantic wolf began growling.

"Dragon?" Tiger said.

"What." The gigantic wolf said.

"Grrr, how could you get hold of that power so quickly?" Tiger yelled.

"I had help from a voice." Dragon said.

"You mean Phoenix?" Tiger said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Dragon said.

"Well since your in that form, lets have a battle between Demon God and Demon God." Tiger said as he changed his form.

It was the same as Dragon's form, except bigger.

"Ha, you like it. I got this from dad." Tiger said.

"It may seem strong, but since it's stolen, it is incomplete." Dragon said.

"I'll show you who is incomplete" Tiger said.

Soon, both gods charged each other.

After fifteen minutes of clawing and biting, the two gods stood apart from each other bleeding.

"Ha, it seems we are equal in strength." Tiger said.

"It may seem, but you only have the strength of the god, not power." Dragon said.

"What, I took all my father's power." Tiger said.

"You only took his strength, the power is something you need to gain." Dragon said.

"What else could there be?" Tiger said.

"I mean this." Dragon said as a bright orb appeared in her mouth.

"What is that." Ichigo said.

"It looks so much like a hollow's cero, but it's different." Rukia said.

Tiger didn't wait for Dragon to finish recharging and he charged. That was a big mistake.

Dragon finished and blasted Tiger.

There was Tiger on the ground bleeding badly.

"I guess you win, Draco." Tiger said. (A nickname given to Dragon by Tiger.)

Dragon went back to her shinigami form and walked up to Tiger.

"Hm, all I did was cleanse you of your sins." Dragon said as she knelt down next to Tiger.

"Well, whatever you did, it gave me back my Beast Clan powers." Tiger said as he brought up his hand with the mark of a tiger on it.

"Well, at least you can die without regret." Dragon said as she started crying.

"Hey, don't cry now. I've seen my sins. It's okay now." Tiger said as he wiped away Dragon's tears.

"Why should I, I'm about to become the last member of my clan." Dragon choked out.

"Well, hey, you've already faced that kind of thing." Tiger said.

"Yeah, but I've been so lonely." Dragon said.

"Well how about I give you the blade of my sword as a parting gift." Tiger said.

"But it's your blade." Dragon said.

"No buts." Tiger said.

Dragon did as she was told and took off the blade.

"Well, put it on your handle." Tiger ordered.

Dragon did that.

"Now what." Dragon said.

"Well, say your good byes." Tiger said.

"I guess." Dragon said.

Soon, Tigers body dissipated into the wind.

Dragon just knelt there in silence, until Ichigo fell over because he was leaning on the shield.

"I told you not to do that." Rukia said.

"Whatever." Ichigo said as he got up.

"Then he was pulled into a bush by Rukia.

"Hey, what are you-" Ichigo said before Rukia shushed him.

Right after she did that, two doors appeared and opened.

"Dragon, are you okay?" Komamura said.

Dragon wiped away her tears and said yes.

"Good, lets go back to Soul Society to treat those wounds." Komamura said.

"Wait, I want to say thanks to those who helped me." Dragon said.

"How?" Komamura said.

"I can use Fang." Dragon said.

"Well, okay. Come back as soon as you do that." Komamura said as he left.

After he left, Dragon picked up Fang that was standing by her side.

"Hey, Ichigo, can you take me to your house so that I can thank your family." Dragon said.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he got out of the bush.

Soon, they arrived at Ichigo's house.

Ichigo opened the door only to be kicked in the face by his dad.

"Hey Ichigo, you're late." Issin said.

"It wasn't my fault, I was trying to find the owner of the dog." Ichigo said.

"Yes, I am grateful that he found me. I missed Fang so much." Dragon said.

"Oh, well, you don't have to thank us. It's our job." Issin said.

"Oh no, I must. It is my family's custom." Dragon said as she bowed.

"Oh, okay, if you must. Come Ichigo, lets get in the house." Issin said.

"In a moment." Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked at Dragon.

"Well, so this is goodbye. " Ichigo said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Dragon said as she changed into a dragon and slashed a portal.

Then she left.

"Heh, I can't wait." Ichigo said.

* * *

Well, this really is the end.

Or is it.

I might have a sequel, maybe.

Please review and I hoped you enjoyed.

Here's a preview of the sequel if you want.

After a few weeks after the whole Tiger fiasco, Dragon has finished her training from all captains and has become friends.

Now the Soul Society arc is nearing. What will happen?


End file.
